List of fan-made A.N.T Farm Episodes Wiki
Welcome to the List of fan-made A.N.T Farm Episodes Wiki The following is a fan-made series of a real show. You may add whatever you like and thanks for adding! Enjoy A.N.T Farm! Oh, and try not to be out of hand with it, no content that isn't kid friendly and that is it! Plot A.N.T Farm is a series that follows Chyna Parks and her three best friends Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby and Angus Chestnut. They are all new to a gifted program called "Advanced Natural Talents" (also know as A.N.T) at a local high school named'' Webster High''. Every episode will have the word "ANT" somewhere in the episode title. Series Overview Season 1: 2012-2013 Chyna Parks joins a new program at Webster High called A.N.T Farm, because Chyna is a musical prodigy. She can play every instrument, including her vocal cords. There at the A.N.T Farm she sees three other prodigies arrive. Flether: The Art Prodigy, Angus: The Computur Prodigy, and Olive: The Eidetic Memory Prodigy. Chyna decided to hang out with the new A.N.Ts but soon wonders why Olive is so clingy with Chyna. They're locker neighbors, she goes everywhere Chyna goes and Olive even decided to roommate with Chyna at the A.N.T farm. Chyna decideds to stop being Olive's friend and roommate but Olive confesses that she has trouble meeting new people and promises that she will stop being so clingy. Songs Featured: None Note: This is the Pilot Chyna and her three new bestfriends find out that there is a "most popular girl in school" at Webster High. They're sick of getting bullied by the normal high school students so they go to Lexi, the most popular girl in school, to see if they can be as popular as Lexi one day. When the get to her room (at the high school, since they live at the A.N.T Farm) they see that she isn't all that popular herself; she was caught picking her nose! Lexi begs the A.N.Ts not to tell anyone, and she'll make them popular. So the A.N.Ts promise not to tell anyone, and Lexi tells the four A.N.Ts to go into the "Closet of Perfection" to make them popular but it is just a regular closet, which the four A.N.Ts get locked in. Lexi said she couldn't risk any chances with anyone telling about her "Inside Nose Itch". The A.N.Ts break out of the closet and to get revenge Olive wants to tell everyone about Lexi's nose pick, but they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone so Chyna shows everyone a video of Lexi picking her nose that she happened to capture with her A.N.T pad. Song Featured: None Note: The A.N.Ts and the high school students live at Webster high. It is a boarding school. ''' '''Guest Stars: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed A new Australian student, Kyle, joins the A.N.T Farm with his extraordinary mathematical ability. He starts to flirt with Chyna, which is started to make Fletcher jealous. Olive starts noticing Fletcher's anger when he's around Kyle and she talks to him, only to find out that he likes Chyna. Olivia suggests that he goes and speaks to Chyna but when Fletcher walks in Chyna dorm (at Webster High) he sees her and Kyle seating on the bed staring at each other in amazement. Fletcher gets mad and throws a book that accidently hits Chyna on the back of her head. Chyna isn't hurt but she is mad at Fletcher and doesn't know whether to forgive him or not. Fletcher decides to go to Chyna to tell her that he's jealous, but when he gets to the A.N.T Farm lobby he sees that Kyle got to her first, and asks her out. Chyna gently rejects him, making Fletcher smile and when Kyle gets sad and goes to his dorm, Fletcher walks up to Chyna, says sorry, and they hug. Songs Featured: Jealousy by Chyna Parks Note: This is the first episode where there is a song featured Absent: Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Guest Stars: Billy Unger as Kyle Olive goes to Fletcher and asks him if everything's ok. Fletcher says everything is perfect but when Olive goes to class, Kyle walks up to Fletcher and starts yelling at him, telling him to stay away from Chyna. Fletcher yells back untill Kyle says one thing: "Stay away from Chyna, from me, from everyone! Forever!" That's when Fletcher actually does what he says, thinking that nobody cares about him. Chyna, Angus, and Olive, start to wonder where Fletcher is and Kyle acts like he doesn't know where Fletcher is. Kyle doesn't know that Lexi saw the whole fight between Fletcher and Kyle but she doesn't know if she should tell anybody or not. She thinks about it for a while and then she goes out to look for Fletcher. Songs Featured: None Guest Stars: Billy Unger as Kyle, Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Chyna's father, Darryl Parks, finds out that Fletcher has gone missing and instead of trying to find him (since Darryl is a cop), he decides to take Chyna out of the A.N.T program since he suspects, Chyna could be gone missing too. Chyna begs her dad to let her stay at the program but he doesn't say yes. She goes to Olive, Angus, and Kyle for advice but neither of them have any advice. Then, the A.N.Ts and students find out that Lexi has "dissapeared" also. Chyna, suggests that someone in Webster High is capturing everybody, and will soon get her. Then, Lexi walks in. She says that she was out looking for Fletcher and everybody is shocked to see that she cares about an ANT. She then says the only reason why she was looking for him is because she knew why Fletcher left in the first place, Lexi begins to tell about the argument between Fletcher and Kyle but before she says anything, Chyna says that she knew why Fletcher left, but she was waiting for Kyle to confess. She then says that she can never see his face again, and re-thinks her decision of staying at the A,N.T Farm. Songs Featured: Exceptional (Accoustic) by Chyna Parks, Pour by Chyna Parks Note: The truth comes out that Kyle is a jerk. Also, Fletcher is still missing. Also, this ''' '''is the first 2 part special of A.N.T Farm Guest Stars: Billy Unger as Kyle, Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Absent: Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby Fletcher is still missing and everyone is starting to really get worried and Chyna accidently admits that she likes Fletcher but she covered it up by saying that she just wants to be friends because it could ruin their friendship. Kyle gets expelled for making Fletcher go missing, and Darryl actually starts looking for Fletcher but the calculations show that he is no where to be found. Chyna decides to just forget the A.N.T Farm and leave everything she just met behind her but Olive and Angus won't let her do that because they say Chyna is their best friend. Chyna decides to stay but says that things will be different without Fletcher or Kyle and the A.N.T Farm. Songs Featured: None Note: This is the first 2 part special of A.N.T Farm, also, Fletcher is still missing. ''' '''Also, this is the last episode that Kyle is in. Guest Stars: Billy Unger as Kyle, Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Absent: Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby Olive sees an "Are you smarter than smart?" poster in the A.N.T Farm and signs up. Cameron and Lexi work together in a cooking class. They made "Super Soup" which is a myster soup that they added random ingredients to. Olive eats the soup unaware that it is dangerous, and she gets sick on that night and makes Chyna go in her place. Chyna isn't nearly as smart as Olive so she borrows some type of micro walkie talkie from Angus. She uses it but the walkie talkie starts going haywire, and stops working which leads to Chyna without an answer to the last question "Who was the 12th president?" Chyna says Abraham Lincoln, and gets it wrong, making herself look stupid on live tv. Then her big brother Cameron comes through and feeds everyone a bowl of "Super Soup 2" (now made with an important ingredient that makes you forget the last 30 minutes) and when the host asks Chyna the same question again. Chyna still doesn't know how to answer until Cameron gives her hints and she guesses Zachary Taylor correctly. Songs Featured: Are You Smarter Than Smart (Theme Song) Note: Are You Smarter Than Smart is a parody of Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader Also, ''' '''This is the first episode to show Chyna's brother, Cameron Parks Guest Stars: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed, Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks, and Mark Ford as The Host of "Are You Smarter Than Smart" Absent: Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby Darryl visits Chyna at the A.N.T Farm since the students live there and he tell her that he has put posters up that's telling everyone that Fletcher is wanted. A guy misreads the "wanted" sign and when he sees Fletcher on the street, he calls the police and they put Fletcher in juevy. He calls Darryl to bail him out and he gets Chyna, Angus, Olive, and even Lexi and they go to the juevy to bail Fletcher out. When they get there Chyna asks where he was and he said nowhere, Darryl goes to the police officer and tells him that it was all a big misunderstanding and that he was a cop also. The police officer said that since he is a cop, he can get the discount bailing price, 250,000$. After Darryl wakes up from fainting, Chyna says she'll stay at the juevy while they go back to the A.N.T Farm and figure something out. They come back a few hours later with the poster that says: Lost boy, Fletcher, WANTED. with his picture in the middle. Chyna asks Darryl why he would put a wanted sign on a lost poster, and he said he wasn't thinking and Olive says "as always". The police officer understands the misunderstanding and lets Fletcher go, rejoining the A.N.T Farm. Songs Featured: None. Notes: Jake Short has came back after 3 straight days of absence. ''' '''Guest Stars: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed, Phill Lewis as Police Officer Chyna and Lexi sign up for the cheerleading squad but when they find out that only one of them can get it, they bet that whoever doesn't make it has to be the other persons, personal servant for a whole month. Lexi wins, and Chyna is her servant but after a week of bruises, humiliation, and other things Lexi made her do, she decided to go to the cheerleading coach to see why she picked Lexi instead of her, and she finally says that Lexi bribed her, and when Chyna finds out, she gets back at Lexi, chicken style. Absent: Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Guest Star: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Songs: None Category:Loveants Category:A.N.T Farm Category:Fannon Category:Fan Category:Ant Category:ANT Category:Farm Category:Chyna Category:Fletcher Category:Kyle Category:Lexi Category:Angus Category:China Anne McClaine Category:Olive